


A first time for everything

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: True.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape
Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080521
Kudos: 6





	A first time for everything

Our tale begins in Severus Snape's house, his boyfriend Gellert Grindelwald is visiting after an argument between them about Severus managing to get Dumbledore to spare Gellert's life.

Severus scowled. "I thought I had ruined your plans?"

Gellert sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, I truly am."

Severus smirked slightly. "Look at this, the great and mighty Gellert Grindelwald is apologising."

Gellert muttered, "Well, there's a first time for everything. Can you forgive me, Sev?"

Severus beamed, "Of course I can! I wouldn't have gone out of my way to ensure your survival, if I didn't care about you."

Gellert said, "It was an overreaction, I just didn't know what to say to it. It was unexpected and I took my anger out on you when you were only looking out for me."

Severus assured him, "It's alright, I understand. No need to keep up this new caring facade."

Gellert stated, "It's not a facade."

Severus smiled. "Well, I actually like this new you then; Gel."


End file.
